Memories
by Sayuri Akashi
Summary: Aomine sale de su casa para ver a Satsuki, y en el camino, le cuenta a su amigo sus momentos con ella.
1. Capítulo único

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Kuroko no Basket son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y esta historia participa del reto ¡Daiki's month! de foro Kuroko no Basket en español.

 **Palabras:** 2.704

 **Pareja:** [AominexMomoi] Kuroko

Bueno, esta es mi primera vez participando en un reto, y encima elijo la única pareja hetero del reto.

Que sea lo que dios quiera.

* * *

 **Capitulo único**

.

.

.

Salgo de casa temprano, aún no es invierno pero hace un frío que pela, prefiero este horario para no cruzarme con nadie.

Camino tranquilamente sin rumbo aparente, aunque tú y yo sabemos bien a donde voy.

Voy a verla a ella.

Cuando la conocí no podía entender como una niña podía ser tan ruidosa, en serio muchas veces la mire, haciendo un berrinche, preguntándome donde estaba el botón para apagarla. Aunque a esa tierna edad internamente, ya adoraba verla inflar sus mofletes sonrojados de pura indignación. Era mi placer culpable, aunque yo lo atribuía a que era una niña y yo un niño y debíamos odiarnos por decreto.

La primera vez que la vi llorar me sentí un estúpido y supe de inmediato, que sería capaz de hacer algo muy loco, como comprarle un poni rosa, si volvía a verla llorar así. De a poco ella se convirtió en mi amiga y yo en su guardián, a mi manera.

Incluso me puso un apodo estúpido y muy poco varonil que sólo dejaba que sea pronunciado por ella.

Durante toda la vida ella se convirtió en algo tácito, inherente a mi persona. Algo que siempre me iba a acompañar de cualquier manera.

Jardín de niños, primaria, excursiones, viajes, vacaciones, incluso hasta el primer año de secundaria en Teiko, nuestra amistad se complementaba tan naturalmente como si fuéramos parte uno del otro. Ella ordenaba mi vida y yo cuidaba de ella a cambio.

Estaba tan acostumbrado a tenerla alrededor, que por un tiempo, olvide lo que realmente era importante, todo lo que prometí sobre ella. De a poco me empezó a dejar de importar todo lo que a ella le afectara.

Entonces apareciste tú.

Yo creía que siempre iba a estar para mí sólo porque la conocí primero, pero se enamoró de ti después.

De pronto, yo había quedado estancado en el lugar que menos me favorecía pero que por lógica era mío: El de mejor amigo.

Por supuesto, mi amiga tenía sentimientos, y algún día, iban a aflorar por alguien que no fuera yo ¿Cómo no lo vi venir?

Pero lejos estaba de fastidiarme. Tú no la correspondías y con eso todo volvía a la normalidad. Y aunque poco me importaba tu trato con ella, o como la manipulabas cada vez que querías salirte con la tuya (tú y tu habilidad para conocer a la gente) sabía que sólo sería un amor platónico para ella.

Entonces, casi un año después de que ella empezó a estar declaradamente enamorada de ti, la hiciste llorar.

Y aunque lo guarde en lo recóndito de mi mente para cobrártelo luego, no pude más que sentirme satisfecho.

Ella estaba aún enamorada de ti, pero seguía siendo mía.

Era egoísta. Pero no me importaba. Sólo quería que estuviera ahí cuando la necesitara. Tan igual de hijo de puta que tú. Sólo que yo tenía el privilegio de llegada.

Ese año, nuestra amistad paso a ser poco menos que frío compañerismo. Yo estaba demasiado sumido en mi espiral de ego y orgullo, y ella estaba demasiado sumida en absorber todo el daño posible.

Pero no fue suficiente. Había demasiado de mí que necesitaba ser salvado, a tal punto que la terminé rompiendo a ella. Simplemente porque creí que ya no la necesitaba.

No estoy orgulloso.

Era demasiado joven, demasiado estúpido, para darme cuenta lo que le estaba haciendo.

Cuando terminamos el secundario y llegó el momento de elegir, ella me eligió a mí.

Fue la primera vez que la odié ¿Sabes? Se caía de maduro que se iba a ir contigo. Pero otra vez ella, mucho más sabia que yo, supo que iba a terminar necesitándola.

A pesar de mi indiferencia.

A pesar de mi frialdad.

A pesar de todas las veces que desee que me dejara en paz.

Estuvo ahí, hasta el momento en el que me hiciste abrir los ojos. Fue la peor caída y aunque te estuve agradecido por años, luego te lo pagué con creces.

Todo cambió después de eso.

Nuestra amistad, la tuya, la de ella, la de la "Generación de los Milagros" empezó a tener un cauce normal, dentro de lo que se puede llamar normal en nosotros, a pesar de toda la mierda, nos volvimos personas gracias a ti.

En el verano de nuestro segundo año fue que lo vi.

Soy un estúpido para los detalles, pero, me di cuenta el tiempo que hacía que ella no hablaba de ti ¿Por qué lo note?

Porque cada vez la miraba más, _la miraba y punto._

No soy idiota, sé bien lo que ella era, pero la vi crecer, así que fijarme en ella no entraba en mi ecuación.

Eso fue, claro, hasta que al fin el ángel de las hormonas cayó en mí y me recordó que soy hombre y que puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea el básquet.

Al principio sólo la miraba de reojo, fijándome que hacía, volviendo un poco a mi papel de guarda espaldas, aunque un poco más exigente de lo necesario.

Pero ese verano, cuando entrenábamos en la playa, me di cuenta de lo hermosa que ella era… Y de que prácticamente todo Japón lo sabía.

Vigilarla se volvió mi tarea principal, sobre todo, a la hora de quitarle de encima cuanto tarado quisiera flirtear con ella.

Disculpa compañero, ¿Quieres tirarle los tiros a _mi_ mejor amiga? Olvídalo, te mato.

Un nuevo sentimiento, incomprensible para mí hasta el momento, había nacido a raíz de todo esto. Era horrible, perturbador y abarcaba mis pensamientos por completo cuando se me pasaba la idea por la cabeza. _Celos._

No lo hubiera sabido definir si no fuera por el gran Ryota ilustrado, que era bastante útil en el tema chicas. Aunque él fuera un inútil con ellas por completo. Obviamente, tú también lo hubieras sabido si te lo hubiera contado, pero con el historial que tenías con Satsuki, digamos que en ese momento te consideraba mi enemigo.

Sí, de tu recuerdo también estaba completamente celoso. Y realmente apestaba, porque ni siquiera estabas físicamente ahí para perturbarme.

Y todo me perturbaba. Sobre todo, porque desde que se había olvidado de ti, parecía que tenía un cartel de disponible.

Porque hablaba con tal, quien era aquel, a quien le había dado su número o porque tenía puesto esa bikini. Cosas que nunca me habían importado. Cosas para las cuales obviamente no era _nada_ disimulado.

Dios no me había dado el don de la delicadeza.

Y justamente por eso, cada vez discutía más con ella. Mientras más pasaba el tiempo, era más obvio en todo lo que me molestaba.

Y en todo lo que quería también.

Como besarla, cada vez que armaba un berrinche, cada vez que inflaba los mofletes, esas cosas que de niño me encantaba hacerle, ahora me daban un placer distinto.

Cada vez que se enojaba me tenía que controlar para no comerle la boca, literalmente. Por unos meses, fue suficiente, pero mi control tenía un límite.

El día que fuimos a esa feria, ¿Lo recuerdas? Tú estabas ahí, recuerdo la sorpresa de todos cuando en vez de tirarse sobre ti, te saludó con la mano, como si así lo hubiera hecho toda la vida. Cuadraba en el nuevo comportamiento de Satsuki, así que ya me lo esperaba. Creí que te sentirías aliviado, aunque como siempre, uno nunca sabe lo que piensas.

Hacía tanto frío como ahora, pero ella había insistido tanto en que fuéramos, que incluso Akashi estaba allí.

Vaya poder de convencimiento.

Paseamos, jugamos, reímos, peleamos también. Nadie le hubiera dado el crédito de solo haberlo oído, pero al final parecía que en verdad lo necesitábamos.

Llegado a un punto, mientras recorríamos la feria para ver en qué nueva atracción meternos, ella dijo que quería algodón de azúcar. Luego de obtenerlo, por el frío, decidió no sacarse los guantes y comerlo directamente a bocados.

Pronto su cara se llenó de azúcar y eso combinado con sus tapa orejas de conejito la hacían ver como una niña. Nunca pensé que una cosa tan ñoña pudiera gustarme tanto, pero no puedo mentir, estaba preciosa.

Y otra vez, la estaba mirando _demasiado,_ mientras ella seguía en su mundo de algodón de azúcar.

Y otra vez, mientras ella se mordisqueaba el labio para quitarse el dulce, tuve el ferviente deseo de besarla.

Y esta vez no era el único que lo sabía.

Akashi estaba a punto de derretirme en el mismo lugar donde estaba parado, sólo a fuerza de mirarme. Obviamente al maldito no se le escapaba nada.

Le hice una sutil seña en dirección a Satsuki, y él, aunque entendió el mensaje, levantó una de sus cejas lentamente.

Le devolví una mirada de _"sí, cabrón. Te lo estoy confirmando, ahora hazme el jodido favor que hará que me persigas hasta el infierno"_

Akashi, diligentemente sugirió la atracción que estaba más a mano, y yo tomé a Satsuki y le pedí que haga silencio, y luego doblé con ella la primera esquina que vi.

Estaba eufórico por lo que iba a hacer.

La llevé detrás de unas casetas, esa parte de la feria estaba vacía, no quería que nadie nos vea.

Extrañamente ella no había dicho una palabra.

La llevé suavemente por los hombros y la solté cuando estuvimos cerca de una pared. Cuando me acerqué a ella, tenía las manos agarradas sobre su pecho, miraba hacia abajo, nerviosa. Me di cuenta que ella sospechaba lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Levanté la comisura de los labios, a sabiendas que iba a ser correspondido.

Tomé lentamente su mentón para que me mirara. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y brillaban con las luces de colores que había a mis espaldas.

Cerré los ojos y me acerqué despacio hasta apretar su boca contra la mía. Estaba fría y podía sentir lo pegajoso del dulce, pero por unos instantes, ninguno se movió un ápice. Me alejé unos centímetros para admirarla, con sus mejillas arreboladas y sus ojos cerrados, toque su rostro para correrle un mechón de cabello. Ella suspiró y yo aproveché para besarla con un poquito más de fuerza. Ella en respuesta se agarró de mi campera. Pausadamente, comencé a mover mi boca sobre la de ella hasta que por fin tuve acceso completo. La tomé firmemente de la nuca y comencé a explorar, en un beso que me supo a gloria.

No quería desesperarme.

Seguía siendo Satsuki, mi amiga de la infancia, mi compañera de escuela, mi mánager en el equipo, _mi._

Debía tratarla con toda la delicadeza a la que pudiera echar mano.

Me separé despacio, tomándola por los hombros como si no quisiera alejarme. Me miró a los ojos, creo que tratando de reconocerme.

" _Dai-chan"_

Bufé una risa.

" _¿Qué pasa?"_

" _No necesitamos decirlo, ¿Verdad?"_

No, no lo necesitaba. Nos conocíamos demasiado como para saber lo que queríamos.

Decidimos irnos, porque quedaba muy obvio si volvíamos con el resto. Podía imaginar la guasa en la cara de Akashi, en la de Ryota que era el único que sabía toda la verdad desde el principio y en la tuya, que seguro tenías algún comentario incómodo y mordaz preparado.

Ni hablar, lo soportaría otro día, porque sabía que ni en sueños lo dejarían pasar.

Empezar a salir con ella fue irreal.

Me sentía como si toda la vida hubiera intentado armar un rompecabezas, cuya última pieza estaba a mano, pero nunca lo había completado.

Madurar a su lado, fue igual que despertar, volver a conocerla desde un punto totalmente distinto.

Pasamos el último año de preparatoria haciendo juntos todas las cosas que hacíamos antes. Y luego teníamos eso de las "citas"

A mí me parecía una chorrada, pero ella se las ingeniaba bastante para que no me aburriera nunca. Un día podíamos estar haciendo algo de lo más normal como mirar una película y al otro tirándonos de un paracaídas.

La vida a su lado era igual que una montaña rusa, y no te miento, fui feliz.

El día de la revelación llegó, más temprano que tarde.

Un día llegó súper emocionada, porque "Tetsu-kun" le había dado una idea brillante. Un lugar al que quería ir conmigo.

Hacía un tiempo que ustedes se habían vuelto una especie de "confidentes" y tú le dabas consejos para salir conmigo.

Cosa de lo más bizarra.

El día de la cita, me llevó a un autódromo que hacía de parque de diversiones, dónde se corría con go-karts.

Al principio bufé fastidiado, estaba lleno de niños con sus padres. Ya me imaginaba la vergüenza, dos adultos corriendo como niños, sin tener un niño ni siquiera para disimular.

Pero, cuando nos subimos, cada uno en su karting, supe porque estaba ahí.

La velocidad.

Me desafió a una carrera. ¿Estaba loca? ¿Desafiarme a mí?

Apreté el acelerador, la rebasé, giré, me rebasó y así por toda la pista. Estábamos por quemar los motores de los kartings por exigirles una velocidad para la que no fueron hechos.

La admiré por no tener miedo a ir tan rápido.

En la meta, había una cámara preparada para tomar una foto justo cuando la pasabas.

Y lo gracioso del asunto es que me había dado una paliza.

Cuando llegamos a la caseta de entrada, para pedir su foto, ella daba saltitos y aplaudía, parecía más niña que todos los que estaban a nuestro alrededor.

Se giró para entregármela, la condenada incluso se había tomado el tiempo para sacarle la lengua a la cámara.

Mirar esa foto tan tonta y mirarla a ella hizo que la realidad me cayera como un mazazo.

Y ya no pude negarlo.

La amaba.

De repente me descubrí amando todo de ella. Cuando se reía por alguna tontería, cuando se levantaba a desayunar toda despeinada, usando mi ropa por toda la casa, cuando la encontraba llorando por alguna película sentimentalera que le encantara, el mohín que hacían sus labios cada vez que se disgustaba.

Pasar el tiempo juntos ya no era suficiente. La necesitaba, como siempre había sido, hoy desde un lugar diferente.

Y por un tiempo, todo fue color de rosa.

Pero como siempre, la realidad nunca es como en las novelas.

Todavía recuerdo esa noche en el bar, donde después de unas cervezas, me dijiste que también la amabas. Te dije, " _Tetsu, amigo, ¿No te parece que ya es tarde?"_

Como toda respuesta, moviste apenas la comisura de los labios, en una de tus típicas sonrisas.

Si sólo hubiera sabido a tiempo lo que eso significaba.

Ahora me estoy acercando al lugar en donde ella me espera.

El suave sol de otoño ya calentó un poco las calles para estas horas, y recién se está viendo un poco de movimiento.

Paso por una floristería y no dudo en entrar. Es un detalle que ya hago completamente en automático. Me había acostumbrado a comprarle flores.

Elijo unas amarillas y otras color rosa suave. Me gustan, creo que se le verían bonitas.

Llego a la arcada, las grandes puertas que dan entrada al parque. Me palpo inconscientemente, asegurándome que traigo conmigo un obsequio, que le prometí hace un año ya.

En los momentos como este, que estoy tan cerca de verla, siempre me pregunto porque es justo a ti a quien le hablo de ella.

Quiero decir, es obvio que no te lo mereces, y sin embargo, es lo único que me libera.

Entro al lugar que ya conozco como la palma de mi mano, y lo recorro impaciente por estar con ella.

Cuando mis ojos la encuentran, la recorro como si todavía no pudiera creerlo.

" _¿Cómo estás, Satsuki?"_ le digo, y la voz se me estrangula cuando pronuncio su nombre.

Verla en este lugar, hace que mi corazón se quiebre un poco. Siempre he tratado de evitar que se fracture en mil.

Porque el futuro que teníamos juntos estaba tan poco claro, que creo que ninguno de los dos lo vio venir.

Y al final, ninguna de nuestras promesas sobrevivió.

Deposito la pequeña cajita junto a ella, y sonrió con amargura. Estoy tan seco por dentro que no hay lágrimas esta vez.

Pensar que ella era todo lo que me hacía brillar.

Pensar que ese día, que me persigue cada vez que cierro los ojos, los perdí a los dos.

Y pensar que la mataste, para que no me quedara con ella.

* * *

Estoy preparada para recibir toneladas de odio (?

Sé que esto no entra en las cosas felices que suelo escribir, pero bueno tenía que intentarlo.

un beso a todos!

Spence


	2. Extra

Hola, bueno, antes que nada, no esperaba volver a publicar en esta historia, pero quise compartir con ustedes este pequeño cierre que escribí hace mucho, de apenas unos renglones, espero que lo disfruten.

 _Gracias a Amuxan, por su review._

* * *

 **Extra**

.

.

Salgo del cementerio, a paso seguro, observando mis pisadas. Cuando llego a la arcada, inspiro bien hondo y al soltar, me siento más liviano, hoy es diferente a todas las veces que vine.

Hoy la estoy dejando atrás.

Eso no quiere decir que deje de venir a verla, sería imposible. Fallarle no está dentro de mis opciones.

Pero ella ya no está conmigo, y yo tengo que seguir.

Cuando alcanzo la esquina, Kagami está esperándome, llego a él y asiento a todo saludo, comenzamos a caminar en silencio, pero entre nosotros no es incómodo.

De todas maneras ambos somos malos con las palabras.

Hace tiempo ya, después de que la vida, el destino y las circunstancias, nos quitaran a nuestro primer amor, que juntos decidimos paliar lo que nos puso en frente, y aunque al principio fue como amigos, el tiempo y tal vez el dolor lo hizo diferente.

Tal vez nunca estemos lo suficientemente listos para volver a amar a alguien.

Así que no sé que somos hoy.

Pero lo que sea, lo somos juntos.


End file.
